Mobile payment systems allow individuals and merchants to accept debit and credit cards on their smartphone, tablet, or other mobile computing device. Some mobile payment systems include a payment card reader that reads and transmits payment card information to a connected mobile computing device. The mobile computing device then transmits the payment card information and other transaction information to a payment processing system to be processed. However, with such systems, problems may arise that result in poor system performance.
Typically, such systems include a self-help customer support component, such as a support website, to help users alleviate the problems and restore performance. However, existing support solutions require users to look through lists of help topics or search to find a solution to the problem. This is problematic since the users generally don't know what the problem is, much less the circumstances that are causing the problem, and therefore do not know where to look or what to search for to find a solution. Failure to find a solution with the self-help support component often leads to the user contacting a live support representative and consuming time and resources that may be beneficially spent on other matters.
The figures depict various embodiments of the techniques described herein for purposes of illustration only. It should be readily recognized from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the techniques described herein.